Bright Stars
by L.D keprit
Summary: When Antares Eclipse travels to Equestria to start a new life, he decides to join the Royal Guard in hopes of helping other ponies. He ends up getting more than he asked for, and starts getting special requests from Princess Celestia. But his whole life changes when Nightmare Moon returns from her 1000 years of exile on the moon.
1. Prologe

''Just keep running'' the cloaked pony says.

Antares doesn't know how long he's been running, or for how long.

The only thing he knows for sure is that he has to keep moving forward. He looks back and immediately regrets it as he tumbles down a hill. It must have been a pretty tall one too because he fell for a good minute or so. Suddenly he hit the ground and goes unconscious.

When he wakes up he feels pain everywhere, but he mostly notices the pain in his left wing.

After opening his eyes he sees that he is in some pony else's home and tries to get up.

''Hold on there little one'' a voice says

''Where am I? Antares says. The pony goes to him and pushes him back and pours soup in his mouth.

''You are badly injured my little filly, you are very lucky to be alive''

Still dizzy from the fall he sits up ''Who are you, and why did you help me?''

''I found you on the end of a hill unconscious, why wouldn't I help you?'' she said before going to what looks like a fridge ''As for my name you can call me Zecora''

By this point he saw her as no threat since she had just saved him instead of just leaving him there on the ground.

''Thank you Zecora'' The zebra smiled warmly and then handed him a cup of tea.

''You are very welcome little one'' she says.

''Please call me Antares. Also I'm 13 so I don't think I'm considered a Philly anymore.'' He then tried to get up again but felt the most pain he had ever experienced so far.

She gave him a serious glare.''The more you move the more it will hurt, you have a broken wing and severe wounds on your chest. So I wouldn't get up if I were you.''

He put the empty bowl to the side and then nodded in agreement. ''Where am I? I know I'm in you're house but where actually is your house?''

She took the bowl and put it in the sink. ''We are in the everfree forest, Equestria''

''EQUESTRIA?'' he screamed. That's 40 miles from home!?'' He then started to remember what had happened back at his home and those memories caused him to start crying.

Zecora went to him and comforted him while he was crying hysterically. ''It's ok'', she said as she wiped his tears from his eyes.''Whatever happened back home is in the past, you are safe now''

''Thank you so much'', he said in a raspy voice. ''Can I stay in your house for a little longer? It doesn't have to be for that long, just until I can get up.''

She smiled warmly at him. ''Of course Antares, you may stay for as long as you want.''And now you must sleep now so you're wounds can heal.'' She then tucked him in and went over to the sink and looked inside the cup he had drank out of.

In it she saw his past and saw pain, lots of pain and sorrow. But when she looked again she saw his future and saw hope and great happiness.

She then looked back at the sleeping colt and smiled,''O if only you knew how your journey will go''

And with that she went went to him and poured a magic juice in his mouth that would make all of his pains go away, so when he awakes he would be ready to start his journey.

* * *

 **Authors Note: I know its short but this is just the prologue, the following chapters will be much longer.**

 **If you were wondering why Zecora wasn't speaking in rhyme is because this chapter takes place when the main 6 are little. And at that time I think she wouldn't speak that way. You will learn more about Antares past later on in the story so be patient.**


	2. The news

It was about 4:00 in the morning when Antares woke up. It had been 12 years since he had come to Equestria. He had a black coat on, and a long mane and only had one wing his other one was replaced by a metal one that Zecora helped him make.

He remembered that last night he had to camp out by a small cave because he was too tired to go back to the Everfree forest.

He looked at the twigs he had set up outside of the cave the night before and went the way the sharp ends of the twigs were pointing to.

He knew that home wasn't too far from where he had stayed. It was just a mile away, he would hopefully get there before Zecora wakes up.

But he knew that at the pace he was going she would be awake and ready to lecture him about being on time and stuff.

Lossing track of time didn't happen often, but when it happens he usually has good reasons why.

And it was for a good reason. Last night he was thinking of getting a job in the Royal Guard. which meant that he would have to be in Canterlot for several months.

But he knew before thinking about doing something like that he needed Zecoras approvement, and he wasn't sure if she was going to like the idea.

When he got to the small hut he saw that there were candles lit suggesting that Zecora was awake. He entered the hut and calmly sat down at the table. Then Zecora came over and sat directly in front of him, with a cup in her hand.

''Where were you I was getting worried something had happened to you.'' She said with a concerned tone.

He looked up from his plate.''Sorry I had lost track of time and got too tired to fly all the way here.''

She looked directly at his yellow eyes with an eyebrow raised.''Lost track of time?''. She crossed her arms.''What's the excuse this time?''

Antares took a deep breath and explained.''So you see I was wondering something last night''

She looked at him with a curious face.''What were you wondering?''

''If I can go to Canterlot to join the Royal Guard'' he then braced for her to scream at him or give him one of her disapproving glares.

But she never did, she just stood there with a small grin on her face wich confused him.

''Ok'' she finally said.

Antares stared at her with a puzzled expression.''So your not mad?''

''Why would I be mad that you are finally growing up?'' she said with a smile on her face.

''Well I thought, you know you wouldn't let me. Especially since that means I won't see you for a long time''

She got up and gestured him to follow her outside. They went to the small lake outside of her hut. She then levitated a ball of water in the air.

''When I found you long ago I saw something very special in you.'' The ball started changing into different colors until it stayed a bright gold color.

Antares was still very confused.''That day I saw your past and part of your future.''

''My pa...'' He couldn't continue, he hated thinking about his past, and didn't like talking about it with anyone.

He felt her zebra arm around him comforting him like she would always do when he felt sad.''Your past may have been sad but''. She turned her face so she can see his face.''Your future holds great happiness, and that is if you chose to go this path.''

He then have her a hug like it would be the last time he would see her.''I love you mom.''

She returned his embrace.''I love you too''

Antares then got all of stuff and made his way to the train station.

When he got there it was extremely crowded. It looked like a busy work day for most people because of how much luggage everypony carried.

While he was waiting for the train he started walking around the small station. He never like clumped up places, it made him very claustrophobic.

''Uhh, how long is this guy going to take?'' he thought to himself. Then he heard his train whistle as the driver yelled ''All aboard!''

He sighed in relief as get got on the train and sat on the third row from the driver.

As he was sitting down a white stallion with dark and light blue hair sat in the seat next to him.''You don't mind if I sit here do you?'' the stranger said.

Antares looked at him for a second then thought it was best to not argue.''No not at all, you can sit.''

The stallion then smiled at him and put his own luggage under him.''Sorry I should introduce myself, my name is Shining Armour.'' he said as he extended his hoof.

Antares took it.''Antares Eclipse.''

''Nice to meet you Antares, so where are you going?''

''Canterlot, I'm going to join the Royal Guard.''

Shining looked shocked.''Wow really, that's where I'm going!''

Antares looked a bit doubtful at first, but then Shining showed him the flyer and he immediately started talking to him more comfortably. They talked about self defense moves and Shining Armour even started talking about his family and that he had a sister which he was very close with, and about his parents.

Antares only told him about Zecora but nothing else. Just that he had never known them(which was a lie).

As they talked Antares realized he had just gotten something he hadnt had in a long time.

A friend.


	3. Canterlot

Antares and Shining Armor had just gotten to Canterlot and were looking for the castle. It took a while to find it on the map because of how big and crowded Canterlot was. They went inside and went up to one of the security guards and asked him for directions.

''Excuse me sir, do you know were'' He stopped to read the paper.''Room 230 is?''

The guard chuckled.''Yea its right down the hall to your left.'' He chuckled again.''Good luck''

''Thanks, I guess'' Shining said with a nervous grin then looked to Antares.

''You don't think this is going to be hard right.''

Antares turned to him.''Nervous much?''

''Well just a little. I mean I've never really been to something super serious like this.'' he said

He put his hoof on his shoulder.''No need to worry today were just taking the test.'' Then they opened the door that was labeled 230.''Plus how hard could it be?''

As soon as he opened the door he immediately regretted what he just said. The room was white and filled with desks and heavily guarded ponies.

He and Shining sat down very cautiously and started to open the test.''ATTENTION'' a loud voice spoke which made shining fall out of his seat.

''YOU ALL ARE HERE BECAUSE YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE SKILLS TO JOIN THE MOST EFFECTIVE GUARD IN EQUESTRIA.''

It was an old gray stallion that was screaming. Antares assumed he was the commander wich explained the loud screaming.

The old Stallion took a deep breath and spoke in a lower voice.''My name is captain Sarg and I will be your boss, so you better respect me.'' He looked around the room and pointed to Antares and Shining.''You two get up'' They both got up and went up to him.''WHY are you two late'' he bellowed.

Shining Armour was shivering while Antares calmly explained.''It took a while for us to find this place, and our train was late.''

Sarg then slammed a glass onto the floor.''THAT´S NO EXCUSE FOR BEING LATE.'' he screamed.''NEXT TIME THAT HAPPENS YOUR OUT.'' he took a deep breath and sat down in a chair.

''What are your names?''

The two were shocked at how he talked to them. Shining looked like he had seen a ghost, Antares just took a deep breath.

''My name is Antares Eclipse and this is my friend Shining Armour.''

To their surprise he didn't scream again or say anything, he just looked at them with a blank expression.

''Sit down you two.'' he finally said.

They both rushed back to the nearest desk and sat down. Antares read that before you get into the physical training you needed to complete a test and get a passing grade on it. From what the questions asked he could tell this was to ensure you have the right mindset.

The test was pretty long too. It took almost an hour and a half for one person to finish. Once you were finished you were free to leave.

When Antares finished it he turned it and was about to leave when the captain called him.

''You said your last name was Eclipse?'' he said in a rather curious way.

Antares looked at him for a second and nodded.''Yes''

He observed him carefully.''Ok, you are free to go.'' He said pointing to the door.

Antares opened the door and waited patiently for Shining to finish. He also though about the captain and how he looked at him.

''Maybe its just my wing" he thought.

He walked around the hallways while he was waiting. He was looking around when he came upon a room filled with stained glass across the walls.

He slowly looked carefully at each of them. He noticed that most of them included the two sisters, witch he had heard about a lot.

But then he came across two picture that really captured his attention. One of them showed the sisters circling around a white creature and the other showed that same creature holding a pegasus,unicorn, and earth pony.

He looked at the painting with curiosity, he had never seen this type of creature. He didnt look so scary, just unusual.

''Enjoying the decor I see?'' a voice behind him said.

He turned in alarm and before him saw a tall white alicorn.

Antares was suddenly unable to speak, he had never imagined her being this tall and enlightened.

''Sorry I didnt mean to intrude, ill just take myself out.''

The alicorn the put a hoof in front of him and smiled.''Oh don't worry you can stay, just don't touch.''

This calmed him down, and made him turn back to the painting.''What was his name?''

Celestia was surprised by the question, usualy ponies wouldn't talk to her this.. They would usually bow or ask something about her. She didn't feel offended just surprised really.''This is Discord the spirit of chaos.''

''Spirit of chaos?'' he thought about the name but couldn't recognize it.''Never really heard of him. But from what I can tell he didn't seem like a negotiable creature.''

Celestia moved closer to the glass.''Yes, me and my sister defeated him by turning him into stone.''

Her statement sent a chill up his spine. To him it seemed a little harsh turning someone into stone.

Antares was about to speak when he hear Shinings voice. He didnt want him thinking he abandoned him.

''Sorry your highness I have to go check on my friend, thanks for the chat.'' He headed torwards exit and throught the main hallway.

Antares found himself outside of the castle looking for Shining Armour., when he found him sitting on the stairs.

''There you are.'' Antares said as he approached the unicorn.

''Antares?'' he said as he got up from the stairs. ''Oh wow, you actually waited for me"

Antares chuckled then put his hoof on Shining.''Of course, why wouldn't I?''

Shining Armour smiled.''Nevermind.'' He looked at the sky.''Oh wow its this late?''

Antares put his hoof on his head.''Yup, we were there a long glanced at his watch.''Its about 8:00 pm.''

The unicorn started to panic.''I have to get home, my parents are going to kill me if I'm no there by 8:30!'' He grabbed his coat and stated running torward a cab.

''See you Antares!" he said as he got on the coach.

''See you''

When the sun had fully set and the moon was starting to rise Antares started to think where he would sleep.

He then noticed a public library not too far from the castle and decided it would work for now.

When he got to the door he noticed that it had not closed yet. He went inside and examined the room.

There were little places he could hide and not be noticed. After walking around the library a few times he ended up going with the closet.

He quickly got in and closed the door. When he turned around he saw that there was a pony behind him. He quickly put his hoof over the strangers mouth and pinned her to the ground.

Antares kept his grip on the pony under him until he heard a door close. When he was sure the building was empty he let go of the mare.

''Whats your deal?'' She said

Antares turned around to face the mare.''Sorry mam, I needed to make sure you would keep quiet.''

She got up and got a small basket with a sleeping dragon in it.

''Ok, you can get the second floor and make sure to not make any noise.'' She looked back at the dragon.''I would hate to wake to wake him up.''

''You have my word miss...?

''Sparkle, Twilight Sparkle." she said

Antares walked to the far end of the floor and sat down.''Antares Eclipse.''

Twilight went down the stairs and sat down to read a book. She was reading when she heard books moving around and a weird whistle like sound.

She went up to tell Antares that he was making lots of noise when she caught sight of something amazing, right before her eyes Antares was levitating books around without a horn.

She stayed there for a while watching as he put a book on the highest shelf and got another one from the second one.

''How are you doing that?'' The lavender mare said with her mouth wide open.

Antares opened his eyes and smiled.''What this?'' he said as he skimmed through another book.''I'm just levitating books.''

''I know that but, you don't have a horn.'' she got closer to him and sat down.''That's impossible you cant just levitate books without a horn, that's unnatural.''

''Nothing is impossible, and plus magic doesn't come from a horn.'' He pointed to his chest.''Magic comes from the heart.''

Twilight still in shock scooted closer.''How do you do it?''

Antares lowered the was still thinking about the creature he had seen in the hall.''Tell you what, if you help me find information about a weird looking creature named Discord, Ill explain to you how I levitate.''He put his hoof out.''Deal?''

''Deal.'' she said shaking his hoof.

* * *

 **Authors Note- Well I finally finished this chapter. Sorry if it took long, Ill try to finish writing the next one in these coming days.**

 **There will be a couple of time skips in the next few chapters so bare with me.**


	4. The Guard

Antares spent the next three days in the library with only Twilight to keep him company. He would occasionally go outside for some food at the local dinner. The food was ok but definitely not the best. His mother's food was way better in his opinion. That's what he missed the most his mom, she was always there for him and cared deeply about him. Antares never knew his biological mother his dad rarely talked about her, the only thing he knew about her was that she passed away a long time ago. He didn't know how but that's all his dad told him.

As much as these thoughts haunted him he knew he needed to move past them and focus on the present which right now was to go to the castle.

''You know you can go home now right you don't have to follow me.'' the lavender mare said as she walked up the steps leading up to the big double doors.

''I'm not following you, I need to go inside to see something.''

Twilight raised an eyebrow.''What do need to see?''

Antares stopped at the top of the stair.''Three days ago I took the test to see if I'm eligible to join the Royal Guard.''

Twilight's eyes widened.''You took the test too, my brother also took it three days ago!''

Antares thought for a second.''Is your brother by any chance Shining Armour?''

''Yes he is, do you know him?''

Antares just noticed that the two looked very alike despite the age difference.''Yes we meet in the train on the way here.''

As if on cue Shining Armour came up the stair and saw the two.''Hey Antares.''

He turned to his sister.''Hi sis, Antares did they post it yet?''

Antares pushed the big double doors open.''Let's see.''

The two roamed the main hallway until they reached the door labeled 230. It was crowded with ponies struggling to get a look at the medium sized paper.

Antares tried peeking over the crowd. They had put the names in alphabetical order so Shining Armour should be first. He was able to spot Shining Armours name along with 10 or so names he didn't recognize.

He saw lots of names except for his. Fortunately once most of the ponies left he found his name on the bottom right of the paper. He sighed in relief as he turned to Shining.

''We made it Shining.'' he said with a smile.

Shining Armour started shaking and jumping around.''Really! Wow, I didn't think I was going to make it.'' He started staring into space.''Oh I can't wait to tell mom and dad!''

Antares was going to speak when the door popped open.''Alright newbies you all are the ones who will have a chance to join the guard!'' The gray-haired pony glared at them.''Get in a line!''

They all got in a line extremely fast and stood up high.

Sarg started walking slow staring at each one of them.''You all better listen closely cause I'm only going to explain this once.''When he reached the end of the line he walked in the other direction.''Just because you passed the test doesn't mean ANYTHING, as far as I'm concerned this test just showed me your not dumb.''

He walked until he faced Shining Armour who was nervous but kept a serious look on his face.

''Are you ready Shining boy?''

''Ye...Yes sir.'' he stuttered

Sarg chuckled.''Good, I can't wait to get started.''

* * *

The next few months were busy and challenging for the two. They had to go to the training camp every day from sunrise to sunset and they had to sleep in tents with very uncomfortable beds.

The training was easier, while it was hard it was normal for Antares unlike Shining who was completely new at this. Sarg would particularly get mad at shining when he didn't do the exercise correct. And if he did it wrong twice in a row he would make him run around the whole field three times.

Shining Armour looked like he wouldn't make it through the year so Antares has to give him a much-needed talk.''Look man I know how stressful this is for you and even me. I hate seeing you run almost two miles everyday because you don't do the exercise right or whatever-''

Shining cut him off.''I know but common! I do one small mistake and he makes such a big deal about it.'' His expression showed concern.''Maybe I shouldn't go through with this and go back to cooking.''

''No! The problem here is not that your not good enough, it's that you lack anger.'' He noticed his bewildered expression.''Harness the frustration that the captain gives you and use it on the field.''

Shining still wasn't catching on. Antares sighed and put up his hoof.''Hit me there.''

Shining punched it weakly.''Common again! The next hit came a little stronger.''Again, don't be such a weakling!''

That set him off, with a strong forward punch he hit Antares right in the hoof making him fall back.

''There you go!'' He said as he got up from the ground.''Now just use that tomorrow ok.''

Shining stood there smiling to himself.''That surprisingly felt good, didn't think I had that in me.''

Antares smiled back.''Don't get carried away Shining, you don't want to see me 'frustrated'.''

''Well see.''

* * *

The next months indeed got better for the unicorn. He became much more serious and that overall helped improve drastically reaching extremely close to Antares level. Sarg was very pleased with the two's improvement. The old captain was very impressed with Antares. He could tell Antares had been trained very hard by his father wich explained why he was extremely good at one to one combat. But at the same time he worried that his emotions would greatly affect not only him but all his peers, which is why he needed to have a talk with Celestia.

''So, you worry that he might not be able to control his emotions.''

The Captain bit his lip.''Well... it hasn't happened yet but there's a high probability. I mean his performance is one of the best we've ever had.'' He thought of one of the instances Antares almost hurt someone.''But just last month he almost broke someone's forearm''

Celestia turned to face him with a reassuring smile.''You worry too much my old friend, not every pony is like their ancestor.''

Sarg sighed and took deep breaths.''Yea, I guess your right.'' When he was opening the doors to leave the room he was stoped by a voice.

''Please don't mention Antare's father to him.'' Her look now serious.''It's a sensitive topic to him.''

Sarg took a small bow.''You have my word.''

* * *

 **Things are going to start making sense as the story progresses. Hope you liked this chapter :)**


	5. Anger and Joy

I had been around six months since they had gotten accepted into the Royal Guard training. And the following six were no different, except for the fact that these would be the last ones before they would either accept you in the guard fully, or not. But getting in didn't seem like it was going to be too hard. Antares and Shining were performing extremely well and were at the top of their game. But the only concern that might cause Antares one whole year was his anger. Mainly caused by his peers that would annoy him and tease him about not having a cutie mark yet. Shining had taken notice to this but didn't really want to mention it, until now.

''Hey Antares I know it's bad that those guys annoy you all the time because of your flank, but why don't you have one?'' Shining asked as the two were sitting on a balcony observing the night sky.

''To be honest, I have no idea.'' He turned to Shining and looked down.''But I guess my time hasn't come yet.''

''I suppose, just don't let them get under your skin, it will do more harm than good.'' He to looked at the ground as if he recalled a memory.

Antares smirked.''Someone's hiding something.'' Antares punched him playfully.''You can tell me.''

Shining looked at him and saw that he was really interested, he even had a smile wich Shining rarely saw.''Fine ill tell you if you tell me a secret about you.''

Antares let out a small laugh.''Ok fine, but you go first.''

''It was about fifteen years ago when my parents had sent me to a magic camp close to where I live, and in the camp there was this one mare who most people thought I had a crush on.'' His cheeks started turning red as he continued.''Well turns out I kinda did, when the final test for the camp came while I was performing a shield spell I saw her hanging out with this guy that I really hated and well...'' He turned to look at Antares who had a blank expression.''I kinda launched it at him without thinking, it knocked him unconscious and I got in a heap of trouble with basically everyone.''

''What was her name?''

Shining looked at him with a small smile.''Mi Amora Cadenza, or Cadence for short.''

''Well did you at least see her again?''

Shining looked down.''No not really, we sent each other cards but then we kinda lost connection.''He opened a small envelope that he had in his coat.''The last thing she had told me was that apparently became an alicorn and that she was going to foal-sit my sister. Too bad I wasn't there to see her.''

Antares listened to his story carefully and put his hoof on his shoulder.''Hey at least you were able to share moments with her and she at least wrote to you.''

This lightened Shining Armours mood and made him hug a surprised Antares.''Thanks for being so chill about it Antares.''

Antares didn't speak just patted him on the back and rubbed his hoof on his head.''Your welcome Shining.''Antares then proceeded to take off his cloak and spread out his wings.''I had broken my left wing a couple of years back when I was thirteen, my mom gave me this as a replacement.'' He pointed to his left metal wing.

Shining Armour was very surprised at seeing the wing but more surprised at the fact that he had not noticed in the past year that they had talked.''WOW, that's cool.''He then put his hoof on his head.''How did I not notice?''

Antares gave a small smirk.''I barely ever use this wing because as you can see.'' He gently rubbed his hoof along the outside if the wing.''It's very sharp, and I would hurt a lot if I accidentally poke someone with it.''

''Yea you got that right, and thank you for telling me about your wing.''

Antares gave him a smile. Shining Armour yawned.''Tired?''

Shining started getting up from the balcony with half closed eyes.''Yea, I'm going to go to bed see you in the morning Antares.''

He waved and then disappeared into the castle.

Antares stared into the empty halls were Shining had left.''Goodnight'' He uttered under his breath. The pegasus got down from the balcony and sat down with his hind legs crossed and began to stare up at the stars while also emitting a small glow from his chest. He then fell into a very deep and relaxing sleep.

* * *

The next day seemed normal like the average Monday for Antares and Shining Armour, the two along with the rest of the recruits gathered at the throne room awaiting orders from Captain Sarg. Only this time Sarge seemed a little more serious than usual, he got on the platform and started speaking in his usual raspy and loud voice.

''OK, listen up! I hope you all are aware that you've been here for around a year.'' Sarg stopped to clear his throat.'' That means you all are going to get your positions in one week.''

Everypony had shocked expressions on their faces but at the same time everypony was excited to get their positions.

''This means this week is free of practice, and your real duties will start a week after the ceremony.''

Antares looked at Shining with a happy smile and turned to Sarg.

''Listen VERY carefully the position you get will be the position you will stay at unless somepony quits or I see your ready to move up a level, that's the ONLY way you'll get promoted, you understand?

Everypony in the room nodded and went out of the room once Sarg's rather short speech was finished. Antares told Shining to wait outside while he goes talk to Sarg.

''What are going to talk to him about?''

Antares started walking toward's the throne room.''Just want to see if he's ok, he just seemed... off.''

Shining gave him a nod. Antares walked through the hallway until he found Sarg talking to Celestia so he decided to wait until they finished talking.

Celestia noticed Antares and walked towards him.''Hello there Antares, what do you need?''

Antares took a small bow.''I would just like to a word with Sarg.''

''Very well.'' Celestia made her way to the double doors and closed them once she got out of the room.

''What do you need to talk to me about Antares?''

Antares took a deep breath.''I just wanted to see if you were feeling ok sir, you seemed a bit... off.''

Sarg responded with a bit shocked expression.''I'm fine don't worry Antares.''

He tried to exit through the door but he was blocked by Antares.''Are you sure because you seem really off, there's something bothering you.'' Antares expression turned serious.'' And I can tell its been bothering you ever since my little fight with Star Catcher.''

Sarg bit his lip.''Its just that you really got mad, I just worried for him.''

Antares could tell he was lying, it was obvious when Sarg tried to walk past Antares and to through the doors.''That's not the full truth.'' Antares stepped in front of Sarg to block him from the exit.''There's something else.''

Sarg was getting agitated, he hated being told to do something from somepony who was way younger than him.''Step aside Antares, and watch your mouth.''

But Antares didn't move, no matter where Sarg moved so did Antares almost like a mirror.''Why can't you tell me the truth!''

Antares, as well as Sarg started getting more aggravated.''Because its none of your damn business, now I'm going to say this once MOVE.''

''Sorry Captain but its in my right to know.''

Sarg was getting mad, with one swift move he tripped Antares and trusted him to the other side of the room. Antares luckily landed on his hooves and gave him a shocked expression.

''I SAID ITS NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS.'' His voice echoed through Antares ears.

''Apparently it is if your willing to attack me because of it!'' Antares starting filling up with anger.''SO captain, what is it?''

Sarg couldn't contain it anymore and lunged at Antares, temporarily stunning him.''Your forgetting your place Eclipse!''

Antares pushed him off and stood up on all fours.''And what is my place eh, just some pawn in your little army, IS THAT IT!''

Sarg was shocked at seeing Antares like this, Antares metal wing was clearly visible as well as the rest of his body filled with scars. That's not even what scared Sarg the most, the pegasus pupil turned bright red as the floor started shaking.

''Is this what you're scared of because as you said THIS is none of YOUR business!''

Sarg found himself unable to speak, it was hard for him to keep himself from falling because the castle was shaking violently.''Antares STOP.''

But Antares didn't listen, he was about to lunge at Sarg when another voice called from the door.

''Antares!''

Shining Armour was standing there with the Princess. Antares turned to them and saw them both with terrified faces.

The sight of Antares friend and the princess made him drop to the ground.''Im sorry.''

Shining rushed to Antares side, but Antares spread his wing and flew from the castle in a split second.''Antares wait!''

But the pegasus was out of sight, Shining went to Sarge's side to check on him.''Are you okay sir?''

''No, not at all.'' He said in a low voice.

* * *

 **Sorry this is late I had lots of things to do this week and this chapter took a while to write. Im ot going to be able to make a new one this week because I have a very important show to attend to and its going to last the whole week. Ill try to upload as soon as possible.**


	6. Amend

Antares was sitting atop a hill not too far from Canterlot looking over the city. He had been there resting his mind trying to calm himself down. After a few slow breaths, he tried to lift up a boulder but was barely able to lift it up. After several tries of lifting up the same boulder he gave up and tossed it over the hilltop. He did the same to another boulder this time aiming at the trees behind him, after doing the same thing several times he started punching them. He stopped once he heard a twig snap.

''Chill Antares it's just me.''

Antares lowered the boulder and went back to the edge of the hill without saying a word.

''Mind if I sit down?'' Sarg said

Antares gave him a quick glare. ''Sure''

Sarg sat down a safe distance from Antares.''You okay?''

Antares looked at the ground then at Sarg.''Do I look okay?''

Sarg chuckled.''I used to do the same thing. He saw the confusion in his face.''I mean hit those trees when I'm upset.'' He continued.''Though Celestia told me to stop as it was a common place for tourists to explore.''

Antares kept his face hidden in his hooves.''Sorry about what happened I just hit a nerve, I didn't mean what I said I-''

''It's ok I thought you would notice, I also though your father told you about me.''

Antares face grew pale.''What?''

''Yea, I knew him, Kerberos and I were good friends.''

Antares stared at him with wide eyes.''How do you know about him?''

''We meet when Canterlot was just being built, and when the princesses had just gotten their posts around a year ago.'' He smirked. '' We both got accepted into the guard I was positioned as the captain, and your father was the sergeant until he transferred to the lunar guard.''

Antares moved closer to Sarg.'' He had told me lots of stories of his first years, about the princesses and about his compadre he would say.''

Sarg couldn't help but laughing. ''Oh yeah! I remember him calling me that, I didn't know what that meant for a long time, I just assumed it was some weird Chinese word he used.''

Antares joined the laughter.''No, its Spanish guey!'' He laughed even louder.'' I mean's you're his son's godfather...''

Sarg stopped laughing.''Oh, well you see... according to your father he didn't know you were alive, so I thought it meant something else.''

''What?''

Sarg explained.''Look, he said that his wife passed away during her last stage of pregnancy, but that was obviously not true.'' He looked down.''He didn't go into details so I that's what I assumed, but after Discord was defeated, he just left.''

''What do you mean.''

Sarg took deep breath.''He told me the day after that he found something somewhere that he needed to check out, he told me that he had set up a link in my head so I could send him messages while he was gone.'' Sarg put a hoof over his beard.''He didn't come back after that, for the past millennia we would just talk to each other until..''

''Until what?'' he said.

Sarg's voice became raspy.''I had stopped getting messages from him around 25 years ago, he said that he started living in a village teaching kids or something like that, and 12 years ago I had experienced the biggest headache in my life. When I healed I tried contacting him but there was no response, and I didn't even feel the connection in my head it had just, disappeared.'' Sarg turned to face Antares.''What happened?''

Antares voice became uneasy.''I.. I'm not really sure, it was just a blur, I saw fire and heard screams and just ran away.''

''I'm sorry you had to experience that.''

Antares wiped a tear away.''It's ok, you know doing this guard thing has helped me get my mind off things, thank you.''

Sarg wrapped a hoof around Antares neck.''Your welcome.'' He smirked.''ahijado''

* * *

It was a bright and sunny day, there were lots of crowds of ponies gathered around seats. It was the day that Antares and the rest of the guards in training would get their posts. Sarg was on a medium sized platform next to Princess Celestia.

''Greetings mares and gentlecolts, we are gathered here today to see these young ponies advance into something great...''

That's about all Antares heard during the ceremony since to him it was just towards the parents.

Thirty minutes into the ceremony Sarg started awarding soldiers their positions.

''This is sooooo fricking boring.'' Shining said

Antares whispered back.''Yea got that right.''

Sarg went named the positions in rank order meaning that private would be first then private e-2 etc. They waited until it was just them the two and Star Hazard.

''Star Hazard come up please.''

The cold glanced at the two.''Guess you two will have to split the position, haha.''

Antares gave him a glare.''Cheeky cunt.''

Sarg put a medal on Star Hazard's shoulder.''Congratulations CSM.'' He then saluted the new CSM, Star Hazard did the same and got in the end of the long row.

''And finally will Shining Armour please come up to the stage.''

Antares as well as the crowd clapped for him, while Shining couldnt help but trot up the stage with the widest smile Antares had ever seen.

''Congratulations SMA you deserved it.'' Sarg saluted him like he had done with Star Hazard.

Antares was the last one sitting down in his chair, whispers emerged between the parents and the soldiers on top of the stage. Sarg was conversating with Celestia.

Celestia suddenly stood in front of the microphone.''Will Antares please come up.''

Antares slowly stood up from his chair and got on top of the stage facing Celestia.''Antares today I am awarding you the position of Elite Sargent of the Guards, you will solely follow orders from me and Sarg and will be sent on many solo missions.'' Celestia placed a star shaped medal on his shoulder.''Congratulations.''

Antares bowed and whispered to Sarg.''Don't you dare do that to me.''

''Now you will always take orders from me metal wing, until my grave''

Antares smirked.''Sure thing, Sirus.''

Sarg chuckled.''Oh, you cheeky cunt, don't you dare use my name.''

Antares nudged his shoulder.''Nice work in Saddle Arabia by the way.''

''I hate you.''

Antares laughed again.''I hate you too.''

* * *

 **Authors Note: I am deeply sorry for not updating for so long the next chapter will come out sooner I promise.**


	7. Ponyville

Shining Armour was on top of a balcony in the Canterlot castle taking a sip from some tea that his sister gave him. He was looking over the city when he spotted a dark figure flying through the sky.

''Antares!'' he called.

The figure flew towards Shining and landed next to him

''Whats up bro, you must have been super busy because haven't seen you in a month.''

The two exchanged a handshake.''Yea I haven't had a break, these guys need me everywhere all the time.'' He took another sip from his tea.''But hey at least I got to see Cadence again.''

Antares smiled.''Hey nice isn't she the one you told me about all those months ago?''

Shining nodded.''Yup, we've been able to hang out a lot more since we both have royal duties, other than that nothing really just getting ready for the Summer Sun celebration.'' He lowered his cup.''What about you?''

''Not as much as you but it's been a little busy you see I mainly am like a messenger in a way, I do what the Higher ups tell me to do like Celestia, Sarg etc.'' He took out a piece of paper.'' They write to me through this paper, it's pretty cool.''

Shining looked at the paper.''So what do they have you do?''

''Not too much mainly deliver messages to neighboring cities.'' He thought about the places he'd gone in the past month.''So far I've gone to Las Pegasus, Cloudsdale, and Manehattanan. Sometimes they send me to help out those cities, and in extreme cases they have me track down drug dealers, gang members etc.''He looked at Shining.''If they don't need me for anything I just patrol the city.''

Shining put his cup of tea to the side.''Damn, so they have you hunt down people, do you have to kill them or what?''

Antares stared at him with a very serious face.''Hell no, I just usually knock them out and bring them to the council so they can decide what to do with the pony.'' He looked at the paper he had.'' Even if they tell me its mandatory, I rather lose my job than kill.''

Shining was surprised.''Even if that creature killed someone else?''

''Of course, Shining, because if you do the same.'' He looked directly in Shining's eye.''You're no better than them, there's always another way that doesn't involve taking a life.''

Shining smiled.''You're right bro, though I gotta say you'll give them a heart attack wearing that.'' He pointed to Antares clothes he was wearing a dark cloak with a hoodie and a mouth cover.

Antares laughed.''I know right I look like an assassin, especially with these.'' He took off his cloak and stretched his metal wing out.''Sarg gave my wing an upgrade, look.''

Antares trusted his wing forward which shot out a metal spike like a dart.

Shining moved back.''That is SO cool.''

''Yup, Sarg even got Celestia to cast a spell on it so these things never run out.''

Shining laughed.''You're soo lucky, all I get is this super uncomfortable armor which makes me look like a 90's spartan while you get to have assassins clothes.''

Antares laughed with him.'' At least you have the ability to cast literary any spell you want.''

Shining tapped his horn.''Touché''

The two sat there in silence for a while, Shining decided to break the silence after a while.''Do you have any family members left.''

Antares was surprised by the question he didn't like talking about the matter, but he didn't mind telling his friend.''Well, not biological, I do have a step mom though.''

Shining smiled.''I've never seen her before, where does she live?.''

''In the Everfree forest.''

''WHAT?'' He screamed which disoriented Antares.

''Yea but don't worry she has an enchantment on the Hut which protects it.''

Shining sighed.''Oh good, I was about to say, have you seen her recently.?''

Antares frowned.''No, haven't seen her in more than a year, I've been held up here and I haven't been sent there yet.''

''Hey hopefully you'll see her tomorrow at the Summer Sun celebration.''

Antares took out his paper.''Damn it, Sarg needs me tomorrow in the throne room says it's important, at 7:00 AM.'' He sighed.''Perfect''

Shining laughed.''Ha, my shift starts at 10:00, you better get some sleep.''

Antares smirked.''You are correct my friend.''

The two hit hooves, Antares flew back the way he came and Shining went back into the castle to sleep. Antares flew on top of a cloud and decided that he would sleep there for the night.

He took out an old looking photograph from his coat. The picture showed three small colts, and behind them was an old looking pegasus. Antares smiled at the photo.''I miss you guys.''

* * *

The next day Antares was called upon by Sarg and Celestia to meet them in the throne room at 7:00 AM sharp.

''Uhh, why the hell do they need me so damn early.'' He whined as he walked down to the hall leading to the throne room.''On top of that it has to be on a Monday, perfect.''

When he entered

When he opened the door he saw Celestia pacing around the room mumbling to herself while Sarg was trying to reason with her.

''But what if she gets eaten by a manticore?!'' said Celestia

Sarg rolled his eyes.''But she won't, chill out your just sending her to a freaking village to talk to some random ponies it won't go bad.''

Celestia stopped.''But there still is a chance, the stars are aligning tomorrow Nightmare moon will return and Twilight might get hurt!''

At this point Sarg noticed Antares standing there and pointed in his.''Look we can send Antares to monitor her so she doesn't get hurt.'' He gave Antares a pleading look.

Antares got his message.''Don't you worry princess I know her well.'' He took a bow.''No harm will come to her.''

Celestia sighed in relief.''Good, I want you to keep on eye on her until after the Summer Sun celebration.'' She glanced at a clock.''She will be transported to ponyville at 1:00, be there before she arrives.''

Antares nodded in agreement.

''Thank you Antares.'' She said.

The two bowed and parted ways Antares exited through the door while Celestia sat down on her throne. She waited until Antares was out of the castle and motioned her guards to leave her alone with Sarg.

Sarg glanced at Celestia.''What are you going to do when she comes, you know she will go for you first.''

Celestia pondered on the question.''I will try to distract her long enough for twilight to reach the elements.''

Sarg grew worried.''What if those mares aren't the elements?''

Celestia got up from her throne and headed towards the door.''Trust me they are.'' As she was opening the door ready to leave she looked back.''If not then you and I will deal with.''

''I don't think I got it in me.'' He continued.''My immortality isn't as strong as yours.''

Celestia smirked.''Oh, well then I'll just have to ask Antares then.'' She said as she closed the door behind her.

Sarg chuckled and walked towards the window to lite a cigar.''I'm getting too damn old for this.''

* * *

Three hours passed and Antares had arrived in ponyville and was on the way to pay a visit to a certain zebra. He walked through the dark Everfree until he found the small hut, he approached it and noticed that the lights were off. Antares opened the door with caution and entered the small household.

He took a sigh of relief.''Feels good to be home.''

Antares walked down to his mom's bedroom and saw her lying there fast asleep, he kissed her cheek lightly.''I'm home mom.''

The Zebra immediately woke up and hugged him with all her force.''I missed you so much Antares!'' Tears were trickling down her cheeks.

The same thing happened to Antares.''I missed you too mom.''

The two hugged for a while wich to them felt like an eternity.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will try to upload chapters more frequently.(Hopefully I can finish this story before the middle of June)**


	8. The Summer Sun Celebration

That day the hut in the Everfree forest was filled with laughter and chatter, which is rare because of its unkindly nature. But the two in the hut were having plenty of fun talking about their misfits over the past year.

''Wha...what did he try to do?'' Antares said through his laughter.

LZecora was having trouble herself trying to speak.''Well since he got near the flowers they basically turned him into a balloon.'' She chuckled.''For some odd reason, I felt like teasing him a little so I asked him: ''Are you going to need help tying those shoes or would you rather snooze?''

Antares just laughed even harder.''That's funny, like that one time I accidentally fell on top of them and they gave me that British accent.''

Zecora kept sipping her tea.''Yes, I don't know why you wanted to talk like that, I found it very annoying.''

''Aww, I found it fun.''He set his tea down on the table.''You know my Captain has a British accent.''

''Oh yes that reminds me, how has it been this past year over in Canterlot?

Antares thought back on all that had happened to him in the past year, both good, and bad.''It's overall been great, the training helped me a lot both physically and mentally. I got the position of Elite Sargent of the Guards which means I get sent on special missions by Celestia and other higher ups.''

Zecora smiled.''That very good news Antares I'm glad that you've finally grown up.''She looked right at her tea cup.''Hmm but it seems like you didn't just come here to Ponyville to say hello to me.''

Antares looked puzzled for a second and then realized that he had a mission.''Ay pendejo, your right mom I gotta go.'' He got up as quickly as he can and made ran out the door.

Zecora chuckled at the scene.''Nope, still clumsy.'' She then put the two teacups in the sink, she looked into Antare's cup.''Well well, I think I should go meet this 'Godfather' of his.''

* * *

A couple of hours had passed and night had already set, Antares was sitting atop of a tree watching into the library like structure that Twilight was in. He had been checking on her to make sure she didn't get into trouble and so far nothing suspicious.''What if she gets eaten by a manticore?'' He mocked.''That princess is way to damn overprotective.''

'' _What was that Antares?''_

Antares screamed which made him lose his balance and fall to the ground.''Who was that?''

 _''Its Sarg jackass, I set up a link just before you left to make sure you don't mess up, and I want you to keep your mouth shut and go to the city hall immediately.''_

Antares groaned as he got up from the ground.''Sorry sir, I'm on my way right now"

Antares started walking towards the town hall when he remembered something."Sarg, do you hear every word I say?"

 _"Yea, I heard your little conversation with your mom."_ He snickered.

Antares face grew red as he walked through Ponyville."You nosy bastard, please just act like nothing happened." _"Why should I, its helped me see that you're just jealous of my amazing accent."_ He stated playfully _._

Antares gave up trying to argue with Sarg plus he was already at the town hall. There were two guards positioned in front of the doorway, they immediately recognized Antares and moved out of the way.

"Well, this is quite the celebration you got here Sarg." Antares looked around the room.

 _"Yea these are ok, though me personally I like the Gala better."_

Antares cringed."That crappy all royal like party." He scoffed."C'mon you could do better."

 _"You know you should really stop talking to yourself these ponies are gonna think youre mental."_

Antares grabbed a drink from a table."Seems fair to me, I'll just wait here until Twilight comes."

 _"Don't worry she'll be here any minute, it's about to begin." Sarg said in a nervous tone_

Antares acknowledged that."Hey, you ok Sarg?"

 _"Listen whatever you do don't let Twilight see you and let her do her thing, DONT INTERFERE!"_

Antares then heard a small pop in his ears."Augh." He wasn't able to hear Sarg anymore which made him realize."What a nosy liar he could avoid hearing what I say." Just then he spotted Twilight next to her baby dragon. The two were In front of him looking up at the mayor as she was giving a speech to introduce the princess. For some reason Antares felt like something was out of place, he randomly glanced at the moon and noticed that the figure in it was gone.

"And now it is my great honor to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, Princess Celestia." Antares looked up at the balcony expecting to see Celestia, but she wasn't there.

"What the hell?" Antares said as ponies started to whisper as Celestia was still nowhere to be seen.

"Remain calm every pony there must be a reasonable explanation for this." The mayor said over the crowd.

Antares tried contacting Sarg so he can explain to him what is happening, but just then a blue mist appeared a dark blue armored alicorn.

Everypony gasped at the sight of the alicorn. She was taller than all of them, about the same height as Celestia and had sharp menacing teeth. She spoke in a dark and menacing tone.''Oh my beloved subjects, its been so long since I've seen you precious little sun loving princess!.''

''What did you do with our princess!.'' Exclaimed a rainbow maned mare.

The dark alicorn merely chuckled.''Why am I not royal enough for you, don't you know who I am!.''

Another pink mare started guessing random names, but Antares didn't focus on that, he was trying to talk to Sarg and ask what was going on.''Sarg, Sarg, SARG answer me goddammit!''

''Does my crown no longer count now that I have been IMPRISONED for 1,000 years.'' She turned to the white mare that was near her.''Do you not recall the legend, did you not see the signs!''

''I did!'' Said Twilight from the crown. Antares turned and stared at her confused as ever.''And I know who you are, you're the mare in the moon Nightmare Moon!''

Ponies exclaimed once again. Nightmare Moon turned her attention to Twilight.''Well, well, well, somepony who remembers me, then you also know why I'm here!''

''You're here too, too.'' Twilight gulped as Nightmare Moon's gaze fell upon her.

The alicorn gave a menacing laugh.''Remember this day ponies for it was your last, from this moment forth the night will last FOREVER!'' Her statement was fooled by another laugh this time more menacing.

''Seize her, only she knows where the princess is!'' exclaimed the mayor as three guards charged toward the alicorn.

''Stand back you FOOLS.'' And she easily knocked them away from her. She then turned into smoke and exited the building.

Antares was left shocked by this whole experience with Nightmare Moon, he didn't know what to do. Then he thought about what the princess and Sarg had told him before he left.

'' _Please watch over twilight'_ ' He then knew what to do, he needed to stay near her but not make his presence known unless it was completely necessary. Antares scanned the almost evacuated building and didn't find twilight anywhere.

''Damn it, where did she go!'' He though. Antares immediately flew out of the room and looked all over Ponyville.

''No, no, NO, Sarg is going to kill me for this.'' He then remembered the tree place that she stayed before she left for the flew all over Ponyville until he found the library ''Aha, there she is!'' Antares hurried as fast as his wings could take him. Once he got there he stood next to the window so he couldn't be seen and tried to hear what Twilight was saying.

''I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon, some mysterious objects called the elements of harmony are the only things that an stop her, but I don't know what they are or where to find them, I don't even know what they do!"

Antares could make that out as Twilights voice, he was about to take a peek inside the window when he noticed a blue smoke right next to him."What the hell?"

But the smoke was able to get way before Antares was able grab it. It was going towards the Everfee forest so he guessed that it was trying to find the elements of harmony or whatever they were. Antares looked back at the window and saw that there were a couple of ponies around Twilight. He took a bold move and decided to go after the Nighmare Moon, he trusted that she would be fine with those mares.

He was following the blue smoke it was leaving in its path until he reached a lake where the trail ended.

Suddenly something reached out and grabbed his hoof and pulled him in front of the moonlight. Standing over him was the alicorn with a wicked smile on her face.

"Now what do we have here."


	9. End of Nightmare Moon

Nightmare Moon was towering over Antares, he was being held by some sort of magical tentacles, which was something Antares utterly powerless against. The two stayed there for a couple of seconds, Antares was trying to find a way to escape from her magic but he needed to find a way to catch her off guard. Antares was going to speak when the alicorn opened her mouth.

''You know it's a pity to have to dispose of you, you have great potential.'' She smirked.''But sadly I can't have any distractions at the moment.'' She began to power up her horn

Antares had already thought of a way to get out of this knot, but he needed to delay.''Wow look at Celestia flying towards you.'' he smirked

Nightmare Moon turned her head only to see nothing, that split second of hesitation was all that Antares needed. In one swift move, he cut one of the tentacles with his wing and punched her right in the face with his freed hoof. He then leaped back using her as a wall.

Antares landed a few feet back straight on all fours, while Nightmare Moon fell stumbling backward, barely catching her balance. She smirked at her opponent.''Well played Antares, well meet again.''

With that, she turned into smoke and passed through him before he could react. Antares fell onto the grassy floor suddenly feeling tired from the short encounter. He tried to ignore how she knew his name and just crawled back onto a tree.

''Well at least I gave Twilight some time.'' he uttered as he suddenly passed out.

* * *

Antares woke up half an hour later to a sound of growling. As he opened his eyes he saw a timberwolf standing right in front of him growling at him. Antares instinctively got up and stretched his metal wing out as it was his only weapon. The two circled each other, Antares was ready to lunge at the wolf when it suddenly sat down and tilted its head. Antares was surprised at the wolves expression, he realized that it was friendly. Zecora told him that not all timberwolves were hostile, some were nice. Antares moved towards the wolf slowly.

''It's ok I'm not going to hurt you little one.'' he spoke in a soft voice as he walked closer to the wolf. In response, the wolf started wagging its tail. Antares eventually got right next to the wolf and sat facing him.

''Hey there bud.'' Antares said as he lifted his hoof to touch him. The wolf backed away.''Don't worry I'm not going to hurt ya.'' The animal then put his head on Antares hoof and started liking it.

The timberwolves tongue tickled Antares and filled it with green saliva.''Hey!'' The wolf kept on licking his face until he was on the ground laughing.

''Ok, ok that's enough I have to go somewhere.'' Antares said as he got up and started walking away in the direction where Antares remembered Nightmare Moon going. As he was walking he noticed that the timberwolf was still following him. He looked down at the timberwolf, it was like it was smiling. Antares turned to face the timberwolf.''Sorry but again I have to go.'' Antares turned around and kept following the blue trail that seemed to be leading him to the old castle.

But the timberwolf just kept following him. Antares groaned in annoyance, he tried to ignore the wolf's obnoxious panting. Then an idea came to mind, he picked a stick off the ground and waved it in front of the timberwolf.''You want the stick?'' Antares threw it as far away as possible in the opposite direction. As Antares hoped, the timberwolf went back in to follow the stick.

''Glad that's settled, now back to following clues.''

Antares kept following the trail until he started to hear chatter.

''See, I never leave my friends hanging.''

Antares peeked behind the branches to see that across a bridge was Twilight and 5 other mares that he recognized from the library. The group was walking towards the mostly destroyed castle.

Antares took his time to ponder on what to do, he knew that Nightmare Moon would be there any minute. And he was correct, the castle filled with dark blue light as he heard the mares gasp. Antares saw another blue light emit from the other part of the castle. He followed his gut and flew over and he flew over the bridge and behind the castle. There he saw Nightmare Moon on a small step, and Twilight in front of her.

Nightmare Moon started laughing maniacally as she stomped on the floor destroying what looked like the elements of harmony. Twilight gasped at the sight, Nightmare moon just laughed again even harder.

''Oh you little FOAL, thinking you could defeat me!'' As she went on with her speech Antares silently crept behind her ready to tackle her, he just needed to wait for the right moment to strike.

''Now you will never see your princess or your sun, the night will last FOREVER!'' Nightmare Moon laughed once again once she finished her speech.

Twilight stood there frozen, unsure of what to do when she heard her friends call out from the stairwell. Then a spark ignited within her and she knew what to do.

Antares, on the other hand, was still unsure if he should strike, he wanted to get at the alicorn so bad but he needed to follow his orders. Antares knew that Sarg had eyes and ears everywhere and even if he wasn't able to see or heard him now, he knew that he would eventually find out. Then he heard Twilight begin a speech

Then he saw Twilight standing next with her friends looking confident all of the sudden.''Because the spirits of the elements of harmony are right here.''

Then it hit Antares, the real reason why he was sent here and why Twilight was sent here. Somehow Celestia knew that Twilight was one of the elements of harmony. But how did she know that she would meet the other five here? Antares thought about this for a second, but then he saw Nightmare Moon.

''NO, I'M NOT GOING TO BE DEFEATED BY A BUNCH STUPID FOALS.'' She cried as she was ready to teleport out of the castle, Antares took action he didn't care anymore. He lunged out from behind the broken wall and cut off her horn with his wind then wrapped himself around her neck.

''Their not foals, they're the elements.'' He said as a rainbow swirled around both of them.

Antares then saw a white light that blinded him completely.

Twilight on the other hand, got up and looked at the crown above her.

''Gee Twilight I thought you were talking a lot of hooey.'' Said Applejack as she looked at her newfound friends.''But I reckon, we do represent the elements of friendship.''

''Indeed you do.'' Said Celestia, as the sun came up once again. The bearers bowed before the princess except for Twilight who went up to her and hugged her teacher.''Princess Celestia!''

''Twilight Sparkle.'' She returned her hug.''My faithful student, I knew you could do it.''

Twilight looked up at her mentor with confusion.''But you told me it was all an old pony tail.''

Celestia just smiled.'' I told you-you needed to make some friends, nothing more.'' She continued.''I saw the signs of Nightmare Moon's return, and I knew it was you who had the magic inside to defeat her. But you could not unleash it until you let true friendship into your heart.'' She turned to face where Nightmare Moon had been defeated.''Now if only another will as well.''

Celestia started walking towards the alicorn on the floor.''Princess Luna.'' The mare on the ground gasped as she opened her own eyes for the first time in a thousand years.'' It has been one thousand years since Ive seen you like this''. She kneeled in front of her.''Time to put our differences behind us, we were meant to rule together little sister.''

Twilight and her friends gasped.''Sister?''

Celestia got up.''Will you accept my friendship?''

Luna looked down and then gave her sister a big warm hug.''I'm so sorry, I've missed you so much big sister!.''

Celestia returned the hug.''I've missed you too.'' She said as both their eyes started to swell up with tears of joy.

Meanwhile in the corner of the room was Antares regaining consciousness.''Ahhh, damn it!'' He said loudly as he got up.''My back hurts like a-.''

Then he spotted Celestia and a mare he didn't recognize.''Who the hell is that?''

* * *

 **Finally finished this chapter. Now the story is going to move forward, yay!**


	10. Reunion

Celestia looked at Antares surprised, she thought that he was going to stay and not get involved like she had told Sarg. Instead, he had been relatively close to where Nightmare Moon was hit and couldn't help but wonder why.

'' _Well at least Twilights safe, Oh how will I explain this to Luna?_ _.'' She thought._

Antares was having trouble getting up on four hooves so Twilight came to his aid.'' Antares, what are you doing here?'' She asked surprised.

Once Antares was able to stand up without needing Twilights help, he responded.''Had to check on you to make sure you weren't getting yourself into trouble.'' He coughed sharply.

Twilight turned to her mentor, she assumed it was her who sent him since her brother had told her about Antares job.''Princess did you send him to spy on me, wait.'' Her mind immediately jumped to the conclusion that Celestia knew that she was the element of magic all along, but she wondered how Celestia knew that she would run directly into the other five.

''Princess how did you know this was going to happen? Like how did you know I would run directly into them?'' She pointed at her friends.

Celestia merely chuckled at her pupil's curiosity.''You still have much to learn my dear Twilight, I'll tell you later.'' She and her sister turned to the exit.''But first, I think we should all get back to Ponyville to-''

Pinkie Pie jumped in''A PARTY!''

They all laughed at Pinkie's enthusiasm.

* * *

When they got to Ponyville the whole town was heavily decorated in party utensils. All of them were greeted by the whole town of Ponyville.

''How were you able to plan this party Pinkie?'' Said Twilight.

''Because I'm ALWAYS ready for a party, duh.'' She rebutted.

The mane six decided to join the party, Celestia and Luna were talking next to a table. Antares wasn't much for parties, but he was rather thirsty and decided to go get fruit punch.

He served himself some red fruit punch and looked around, he saw many ponies talking to Twilights friends, especially the one with the rainbow mane. Antares turned to see Celestia talking to Twilight.

Everyone started to gather around them, Antares decided to listen in. He could tell she was going to give yet another speech.'' _Here we go again_.'' He thought out loud.

''I Princess Celestia hereby decree, that the unicorn Twilight Sparkle shall take on a new mission for Equestria. She must continue to study the magic of friendship. She must report to me her findings from her new home in Ponyville.'' Said Celestia, as they all cheered, Twilights friends hugged her as she thanked the princess.

Antares frowned it meant he wasn't going to see her as often as he used to. He knew not to fell that way and to just accept it, plus Celestia would probably ask her to come and visit.

Antares was about to fly back to Canterlot when Twilight came up to him.''Hey, leaving so soon?'' She asked.

Antares merely nodded.''Yea I'm going to have to report to my boss and probably other stuff.''

Twilight frowned.''Guess I won't see you in the library anymore?''

The two chuckled, Antares remembered the first time they meet.''Hey you know you never shared what you found on the statue of Discord.''

Twilight called Spike, the little dragon came running in.''Spike, do you have that scroll I told you to keep?'' The dragon nodded and took out a scroll from his bag.

''Here, this is all I found.''She handed him a purple scroll.''What did you want it for?''

Antares looked at the scroll.''Just curious.'' He smiled.

She smiled back. Twilight started remembering that night.''Wait, Antares you never told me how you did that magic thing.''

The Pegasus started walking towards the two princesses, midway though he turned around.''I don't know, I was hoping you would find a book about it.'' He waved goodbye

Antares stopped in front of the princesses.''Are you already princesses.''

Celestia nodded.''Yes, Antares well meet with you in Canterlot in about an hour.'' Antares bowed.''Yes Princess

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted the other Princess looking at him in a weird way.

As Antares was flying away he decided to go visit his mom again to tell her about his day. Canterlot was only thirty minutes from Ponyville, give or take the breaks he would have to take in between.

When he arrived at the hut he noticed that the lights weren't on. The door was also locked so Antares reached under the carpet to grab the key. When he opened the door he noticed that Zecora wasn't inside. Antares started to worry, what if while he was out Nightmare Moon had found her?

Antares took a deep breath, he knew not to jump to conclusions. He looked around the hut and found glass with green liquid. Antares smelled the liquid.

'' _Smells like toothbrush and wheat.''_ He thought.

Antares realized that the liquid was a changeling potion Zecora used to change her into a regular mare.

Antares felt relieved. He put the glass down and stepped out of the house. Before he left and made sure to put the key where he found it.

Antares checked his watch it was 4:25 PM, he needed to get to Canterlot in thirty minutes to not be late. He stretched his wings and took to the sky.

* * *

When Antares reached Canterlot he noticed that Celestia had already made it. Antares stared down at his watch.''5:05, I really shouldn't have stopped by that bakery.'' He sighed.

Antares opened the door to the castle, there were a lot of ponies around him whispering. Antares went up the main stairs to Sarg's room. It was just like the first floor except here there were mostly guards.

They were all mainly crowding the exact room Antares needed enter. He nudged one of the guards.''What's all the fuss about?''

The guard raised his shoulders.''We don't know, Sarg came in with Celestia and the new princess and told us to make sure no one comes in.''

Antares nodded.''Can you do me a favor? When Sarg comes out could you tell him I'm here?''

''Yes, sir.'' The guard said

Antares gave a small bow. He flew up to the nearest cloud he could spot. Today had definitely been the most exhausting day he's had in a long time. He flopped onto the cloud and took a deep breath. He looked at the sky then he reached into his bag reached inside and pulled out a purple scroll. When he opened it he was surprised to see that Twilight had actually taken a good amount of notes. Antares expected her to just hand him a book. It even had a picture.

'' _She must really like to take notes, I can't even write half of this without giving up.''_

Without further ado, he started scanning through the pages. It told of his story through a historical point of view. According to the scroll, Discord the draconequus was found along with the princesses Celestia and Luna.'' _Huh?''_ Antares wasn't too familiar with Equestrian history, when Antares was young he found it useless (mostly boring). It also said something that Antares found peculiar, 'Discord was know to be very close to both princesses, especially Celestia.' Antares stared wide eyed. He would have guessed that Celestia would be in a relationship. If that's what the book meant. He continued skimming through the scroll until something caught his eye. 'Rumors say before his imprisonment he had a strong bond with the command sergeant Kerberos Eclipse.'

Antares reared the passage a few times. What did 'strong bond' mean? Antares dad never told him about having a bond with a draconequus. Antares only remembered Kerberos telling him about Sirius.

As if on cue Sirius otherwise known as Sarg stepped out of the room. He leaned over to one of the guards.''Do you know where Antares is?''

''Yes sir, he is up on that cloud.'' The guard pointed in Antares direction.

Sarg nodded.''Antares!''

Antares jumped in alarm.''Yes, sir, I'm coming!''

Antares put the purple scroll back in his bag and jumped down onto the balcony.''Yes Sarg I just wanted to check in with you.''

Sarg sighed.''You did good Antares, now come with me it's very important.''

* * *

 **I finally finished this chapter, sorry for the wait. Thank god it's summer, I'll have more time to do this. So dont despair.**


	11. Saturn Village

Sarg along with Antares were walking down a dark corridor Antares hadn't seen before. The two didn't say a word since they came down from the balcony, there was an awkward silence between the two until they reached a black and red door decorated with several stars.

Sarg took a key out of a crack in the wall, he glanced at Antares before unlocking the door.''After you.'' he said gesturing his hooves to the room. Antares went inside, the room was surprisingly small with little to no decorations except for a bed, table, a shelf and two chairs. He decided to explore the room a little bit more he was going to reach for a book that was near the shelf when the sound of the door closing stopped him.

''Please sit down.'' Sarg said

Antares obeyed and sat in the old wooden chair across from Sarg, the two stared each other down before Sarg spoke.

''You're not in trouble Antares so, please calm down.

Antares sighed.''I mean you did bring me into a pretty creepy room without saying anything so I mean.''

Sarg took a second and looked around the room.''Yea, I told him this room was extremely creepy, but he insisted there was no need to change it.''

Antares still confused raised an eyebrow.

''I'm referring to your dad.'' he uttered.

Antares surprisingly didn't seem all too surprised, the little times he would talk about him he would look down at the ground most of the time.

''Is that what you wanted to talk to me about, or about princess Luna's relationship to him?''

Sarg shifted his posture.''More or less, look I know I've kept you in the shadows but since you've been recently digging about Discord, I think it's time I told you a little story so listen close.''

Antares nodded.

''Ok I'll try not to bombard you with too much information. And to answer your question, he was the closest thing she had to a father.''

''I didnt ask that.''

Sarg chuckled before he got up to grab something from a drawer next to Antares. Sarg went back to his seat, his eyes fixed on the paper.

''Sure you didn't. Now this all happened over a thousand years ago when I was around your age.''

* * *

Night had already started and everyone was on their way to sleep including two alicorn sisters. Celestia and Luna were in the throne room about to go to sleep when Sarg came in the room looking rather exhausted. Luna immediately stood up.

''How did it go?'' She asked nervously

Sarg rubbed the back of his head.''Ok to say the least.''

Celestia got up from her chair.''How much did you tell him?''

''Well I told him from my point of view .''

Celestia nodded.''That's fine Sirius, where is he now?''

''He said he needed to get some air.'' Sarg paused and thought back to the moment more carefully.'' He said something about going away for the night or something.

Luna joined in.''If you want I can keep an eye on him.''

Sarg nodded.''Please do, but most importantly make sure he comes back, if not then go see where he went.''

Luna stopped him by putting a hoof in front.''Of course my friend, after all, it is now my duty as the princess of the night.''

Sarg sighed.''Thanks, Luna I'm going to .''

Celestia got up and walked towards the garden, she needed to catch some air as well.''I'm going to the garden, see you in the morning Sirius.''

''Yeah I'm going to sleep, good night to you too.'' He said as she exited out of the room.

He turned to see the night sky as a smile grew on his face, the night sky looked clearer without the shape of a mare engraved into the moon.

''Ahh, making me feel like I'm thirty again.'' He took out a picture he got in Kerberos room showing two Stallions along with two alicorns and one Draconequus, smiling.

Sarg sighed.''Well, they weren't all bad.''

* * *

 **Somewhere 40 miles from Equestria**

Antares was going through the sky contemplating on life. He didn't know where he was going, all he wanted was to not care about anything for a few minutes and just, think. Mainly about his dad, he still needed to wrap his head around the whole story as it was a hard one to swallow. Fully understanding it was going to take time parts of it could also be wrong as it was only what Sarg heard and saw. To find out he would have to talk to Celestia, he doubted she would say anything. Luna maybe, Antares hasn't even been properly introduced to her yet. From what he heard she sounded like fun. Antares mind jumped to another thought this time about his mother, what could she be doing? She was by far the pony who Antares loved the most. She took care of him when she could have taken him to Ponyville for adoption or left him there on the ground.

That memory of him running away from what he called home was still very much vivid, every time he would think about it his wing would shift uncomfortably. Antares was going to stop for a break but he noticed something about where he was.

All you could see was sand and a mountain in the distance. Antares decided to walk so he can rest his wings. He landed swiftly and immediately stretched his wings with a crack of the joints. Trotting along here didn't seem bad as the ground was rather soft. He continued his path along the peaceful desert. The soft wind blew against his ears like a cold but satisfying hug. This was a good place to think, just as he was going to turn back to Canterlot when he saw a sign laying on the ground drowned in sand.

When he went to pick it up he immediately realized where he was.

'' _Welcome to Saturn Village.''_

Antares sighed and was about to turn around when he heard a twig break. Antares turned around and without a second thought ran inside. He looked for the source of the sound. Along the way, he could see the destroyed building and several buildings filled with sand.

When he got to the end of the village where he saw something that made his throat swell up.

There lay a graveyard, he never recalled there having a graveyard. Antares made his way inside. It had to be new, the metal gate was only a little bit rusted. But who could have made it? It couldn't have been some random traveler who thought it would be a nice touch to add. Plus the graves were named. Antares knelt to read one of the graves.

'' _Ludlow Rose, beloved friend, and husband.''_

Antares rubbed his head. He remembered the stallion. Ludows was the village gardener. Antares closed his eyes ajnd remembered him. He had the chubbiest cheeks it made you want to just squeeze them. Along with his positive attitude. It was virtually impossible to hate him. Antares placed a small kiss on the top of the stone grave.

He did this to every last grave, as he remembered every single soul that lived in this once beautiful village. Antares stopped, and stared at a grave labeled '' _Kerberos Eclipse, beloved father, friend, and teacher. May he rest in peace.''_

Antares felt his eyes itch, he knelt down and gave the grave a soft kiss, as well as a hug. Memories of his father, flooded his mind, as well as parts of Sarg's story with him in it. When he pulled away Antares noticed a small hole in the ground. When he went to take a peek he saw a coffin. Antares wanted to dig up the hole to see if Kerberos was really inside.

Antares felt it was best to leave it alone and just assume that he was inside. Antares slowly walked out of the cemetery. He still wondered where it came from, theories started forming in his mind. _Some traveler that somehow was able to identify everyone that lived in the village? No, that's just stupid. It had to be someone that lived there before, someone that had relationships with them._

Antares eventually got out of the village. Antares looked back at the ghostly village. Why was he lead here, of all places he could have come across it had to be here. Antares pushed all of his thoughts out of his mind, he had to move on it was all in the past. Maybe that's why he was lead here by fate, to come to terms with his past. Antares sighed, he suddenly felt better, as if a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. He turned his head up tp look at the night sky. A beautiful full moon laid across the sky surrounded by stars. It gave Antares a warm felling in his body. A warm tear ran down his face as he looked down. He hadn't cried in a long time wether it was because of the sky or the memories of his past, it didn't matter. For the first time in a long time he felt at peace with himself and the world around him.

As Antares prepared to fly back to Equestria he spotted somepony in the distance. Antares started flying towards it to take a better look. As soon as the pony looked at him he started running the other way. Antares picked up speed to catch up to it, from the looks of it the pony was a earthpony stallion. He was fast as Antares was having trouble catching up to him.

He chased the earthpony for about half an hour until he stopped at a cliff side. Antares landed on the ground hard almost falling. It was still dark outside which made it hard for Antares to identify the stallion. What he did see is that he had a black hat with long brownish hair.

The two were staring at each other neither one saying or moving anything. Just as Antares was going to speak the stranger raised his hoof. Before Antares could react he threw a smoke bomb at Antares. Once Antares regained his vision the stallion was gone without a trace.

"That was weird."


End file.
